vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganon (Four Swords Adventures)
Summary Ganon is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, working from behind the scenes to manipulate the Wind Sorceror Vaati to spread darkness across Hyrule. This particular incarnation of Ganon is the reincarnation of the Ganondorf that died during the events of Twilight Princess, reborn hundreds of years later into the Gerudo once again. Despite having no memories of his past life he still retained his lust for power and conquest, breaking the Gerudo tribes taboo of entering their sacred Pyramid he obtained the Trident of Power which granted him immense strength and transformed him into a beast, he also stole the Dark Mirror which he used to created Shadow Links in order to break Vaatis seal and set the events of Four Swords Adventures into motion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, likely High 4-C Name: Ganondorf, Ganon, Dark Lord, King of Darkness Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20s to 30s. Classification: Gerudo, Desert Nomad, Demon, Reincarnation of Twilight Princess Ganondorf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 4 and 8, possibly Type 1 as well. Due to Demise’s curse, he will never truly die and will constantly return to terrorize the world so long as the spirit of the hero and the bloodline of the goddess still exist. Not applicable for combat), Weapon Mastery (Proficient with his trident), Large Size (Type 0), Dark Magic, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Immaterial and Elemental, can become intangible even to those who can hit ghosts), Levitation, Shapeshifting, Lightning Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Aura (His presence made Zelda struggle for air), Dimensional Travel and BFR, Sealing (Did this to Zelda before the Links freed her), Transmutation (Turned the knights of Hyrule into monsters), Portal Creation, Morality Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was going to turn all forests in Hyrule into the Lost Woods, the Lost Woods being a maze that loops onto itself from all directions and from any distance unless a specific route is taken). With the Dark Mirror he gains Life Creation (Can create legions of Shadow Links) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level (Superior to Vaati) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Superior to Vaati) Lifting Strength: Class E (Superior to Vaati) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, likely Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level (Traded blows with the four Links who defeated Vaati and can tank his own attacks) Stamina: High, fought a prolonged battle with the four Links without showing any signs of tiring. Range: Extended melee range (Via his size alone, his Trident of Power is comparable in size to himself), at least planetary, likely interplanetary with magic, Cross-Universal with Dimensional Travel and BFR Standard Equipment: *'Trident of Darkness:' A magical trident he found and stole prior to the events of Four Swords Adventures. The trident transformed him into the King of Darkness and bestowed on him his power and magic. *'Dark Mirror:' A special mirror he stole prior to the events of Four Swords Adventures. The mirror reveals the inner wickedness of someone and manifests it in a dark physical form, Ganon used this to create a seemingly endless supply of Shadow Links to do his bidding. Intelligence: Gifted, was able to manipulate the events of Four Swords Adventures from behind the scenes, using Dark Link to free Vaati from his seal and let him turn the land into darkness. Weaknesses: Highly arrogant, his BFR can be escaped if the opponent defeats all the monsters he sends after them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:20190618_152850.gif|Ganon shooting bolts of lightning that banish the Links to a secluded location in the Dark World. File:20190618_153201.gif|Ganon tossing his Trident of Darkness after coating it in blue flames. *'Dark World Banishment:' Ganon will shoot bolts of lightning at his opponent that will send them to the Dark World upon contact, spefically sending them to an enclosed room full of monsters he commands, however it should be noted that despite the name this is not the same Dark World as shown in A Link to the Past nor does it possess any of its properties, as such the realm will not actually affect his targets in any way when they enter. *'Flaming Trident:' Ganon will coat his Trident of Power in blue flames before hurling it at the opponent, Telekinetically controlling its flight path to strike them down. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Demons Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Life Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mirror Users Category:Monsters Category:Morality Users Category:Murderers Category:Pigs Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sand Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Thieves Category:Traitors Category:Transmutation Users Category:Trident Users Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4